thementalistfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Teresa Lisbon
Teresa Lisbon ist Senior Agent beim California Bureau of Investigation (CBI). Sie leitet eines der LEIU-Teams, dem neben Jane auch die Agents Cho, Rigsby und Van Pelt angehören. Biographie Kindheit Lisbon verbrachte ihre Kindheit, zusammen mit ihren drei Brüdern, in Chicago. Ihr Vater war Feuerwehrmann und ihre Mutter Krankenschwester. Nachdem diese von einem betrunkenen Autofahrer getötet wurde, ist ihr Vater Alkoholiker geworden. Von nun an musste sie sich um ihre Brüder kümmern, während ihr Vater gewaltätig wurde. Zum Beispiel erwähnt sie, dass er einmal einen ihrer Brüder halb tot geprügelt hat und sich später nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Später nahm sich ihr Vater das Leben. Lisbon besuchte 11. Jahre lang eine katholische Schule (siehe Staffel 4. Episode 20. - High School Drama) thumb|left|211px|Sam Bosco, Lisbons MentorBevor sie zum CBI ging, arbeitete sie im San Francisco Police Department in einem Team, dass von Sam Bosco geleitet wurde. Dieser hat sie zu dem Cop gemacht der sie heute ist. Obwohl er verheiratet ist, war er heimlich in Lisbon verliebt von dem das ganze Team, außer Lisbon wusste. CBI Laufbahn Lisbon ist ein Agent, der den Job und das Privatleben strikt voneinander trennt. Normalerweise hält sie sich an die Regeln, sodass Jane seine Pläne meistens für sich behält und sich hinterher dafür bei ihr entschuldigt. Sie muss Jane oft davon abhalten, Verdächtigen oder Zeugen zu nahe zu treten. Ihre Karriere beim CBI begann als (Staffel 2. Episode 3. - Türen im Kopf) sie einen Pädophilen überführen konnte. Von den Zeitungen wurde sie deshalb "Holy Teresa" getauft. Als Lisbons Team hinter Red John her ist, erfährt sie von Jane, dass er Red John aus Rache für seine Familie töten will. Lisbon versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass sie das nicht zulassen kann, weil sie ihn vor Gericht stellen will. Sie möchte Jane auch von seiner selbstzerstörerischen Linie wegbringen, weil es Leute gibt, die ihn brauchen und denen er sehr wichtig ist. Trivia *Lisbon bewahrt drei Waffen in ihrem Wagen, und eine Waffe in ihrem Haus auf. *Lisbon und Bosco teilten das Geheimnis, dass sie anstatt jemanden zu verhaften ihn umgebracht haben. *Sie und Bosco tranken beim SFPD nach jedem abgeschlossenen Fall ein Glas Tequila. *In Staffel 2 sieht man, dass sie zu den Spice Girls tanzt. *In Staffel 3 Episode 8, zeigt sich ein kurzzeitiges Verhältnis mit Walter Mashburn, dem Millionär, was jedoch durch die Tatsache dass er für 2 Monate nach Europa fliegt, beendet wird. *In Staffel 4 Episode 10, wird klar das die Halskette mit dem Kreuz die Lisbon immer trägt ihrer verstorbenen Mutter gehörte und ihr deshalb so viel bedeutet. Beziehung zu Jane In vielen Episoden merkt man, dass Lisbon und Jane Gefühle für einander hegen; zum Beispiel in 4x24 nimmt er sie bei der Hand und sagt auch, dass er sie liebt, was auf ein erwiedern ihrer Gefühle hindeutet, doch später scheint er es wieder vergessen zu haben. Deshalb kann man nicht eindeutig sagen was genau er zu dem Zeitpunkt für sie fühlt. Außerdem sagt er seiner halluzinierten Tochter Charlotte in Staffel 5. Episode 2. das Lisbon als einzige weiß wer er wirklich ist. Dennoch kann er nicht mit ihr zusammensein, da Red John sie dann töten würde, was er natürlich nicht möchte. Auch das spielt eine Rolle in dem Wunsch ihn zu töten. Oft kommen sie sich sehr nahe und in 5x6 beleidigt der Entführer einer Frau und eines Mannes Lisbon mit "Bitch" woraufhin Jane sagt er hätte ihn verletzt. Die Fans nennen Jane und Lisbon zusammen "Jisbon". In Episode 2x11 tanzen sie gemeinsam zu einem Lied das Lisbon sehr gerne mag. In Folge 3x24 wird Lisbon angeschossen. Sie liegt auf dem Boden und hat noch das Handy mit Jane in der Leitung am Ohr. Er sieht sehr besorgt aus und klingt auch so. Was man auch merken kann ist, dass am Anfang der Serie Lisbon, wenn Jane auf der Couch schläft und Lisbon ihn wecken will, sie einfach dagegen tritt, später ab Staffel 4 weckt sie ihn vorsichtig und schon fast zärtlich. Nur dass Agents mit keinem anderen Agent aus dem Team eine sexuelle Beziehung haben dürfen. Trotzdem fällt selbst Lorelei Martins, einer Komplizin von Red John auf das er Gefühle für Lisbon hegt. Kategorie:Charaktere